


Tuesday Morning

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Remus is feeling frisky and decides to show Sirius exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius might complain about my insistence on fresh air and sleeping with the window cracked even in the coldest of weather. However, he also gets up first every morning and closes the window while I huddled under the covers and enjoy the view.

It's a very nice view. Long tumbled dark hair, pale skin, broad shoulders, long legs, slim hips and a nicely rounded butt. A very nicely rounded butt that teases and entices while Sirius pads across the floor and bends over to lower the window sash. My lover has a very sexy back I decide, as he stretches in the pale light of the window.

When he turns, he notices my appraisal of his assets and he smiles.

"See something you like?" He asks coyly, posing for me.

His front is even sexier then his back. The same long legs, the tempting physique, the flat stomach and, resting on the dark thatch of curls, his beautiful sex. I can feel the ache growing in me. A little tumble in the sheets sounds like the perfect way to start our day. Besides, he deserves a thank you for closing the window.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" I suggest, pushing the covers down on his side of the bed and smiling.

"I don't know." He muses, all the while running his hands over his chest, playing with his tits. "What would I do there?"

I don't know what comes over me. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to tantalize me with this sort of game, but we've never gotten very far. I'd never been apt at this type of flirtation. Usually he would tease me and I would blush or stammer or give up in a fluster. He never acted like he minded, he'd laugh and come over and make love to me. Today though, there was a strange kind of madness that came over me.

"Well, to start, you would pull down the covers so you could see me." I told him as I pushed the sheets and blankets down to the foot of the bed, exposing my body to his view. Nudity doesn't bother me but, the few times I've tried to beguile him this way, I'd always felt silly and awkward. I guess I still felt awkward but, for once, I didn't let it stop me.

"Then you would kiss me. You kiss so nice, Paddy." My hands were beginning to wander over my body, soft and caressing. " I can get hard just from your kisses." I tell him with a sigh at the memory of his lips on mine. I ought to be embarrassed by this but as long as I don't look at him, don't meet his eyes, I won't get flustered.

"Of course it wouldn't just be my lips you'd kiss. You'd nibble on my neck working your way up to my ear and then you'd suck on that spot right behind my ear." I was beginning to get hot. "I love it when you do that."

"Would you like to kiss me all over?" I ask, my hands wandering just a little faster and a little further. "Not just kissing but licking and biting me? Your mouth on my neck, my chest, my nipples. Playing with them, teasing them, making me crazy." Maybe it was crazy but I was really enjoying myself. I hoped Sirius was too. He had once told me that he liked it when I talked dirty while we were making love, but there was a big difference between the soft whispers in the dark and what I was doing here.

Next you'd squeeze my bottom. Hard and rough, the way I like it. I'd be begging you by now. I need you, I need your cock inside me." I roll over onto my belly. As long as I don't stop to think about it, I won't chicken out. So I don't think at all. I push up so I'm resting on my elbows and knees, spreading my legs and presenting my ass to my lover.

Does he make a sound? A gasp, a moan or am I imagining it? It doesn't matter, I've gone too far. There is only one end to this.

"You flip me over and pull me up into position. I'm aching for you now and you know it." I whisper the words to the spell and reach back with slick fingers. "You prep me quickly and sink your big cock deep inside me." I gasp as my fingers slip inside, twisting and probing.

"You're so big inside me, so perfect. I was empty without your cock in me." I moan as I twist my fingers, finding that sweet spot inside me. I can't believe I'm doing this. "It's so good when you fuck me like this. Your big cock pounding into me."

"I'm so close, Paddy." I drop down so that my weight is resting on my knees and my shoulder. My other hand slips between my legs to caress my sex. "You take pity on me," I whimper. "And start pumping me. Your hand squeezes and rubs my cock in just the right way. I can't hold back any more."

That does it. I'm not exactly silent for the next few minutes, incoherent is more accurate a term, but I do stop talking. When I finally remember how to move my arms and legs, I carefully rearrange myself, rolling over onto my side so I can continue talking.

"It's good for you too." I tell him. "You love it when I come before you. You love the feeling of my body tightening around your cock, don't you? It sent you over the edge, didn't it? Made you bury your cock deep up my ass and come inside me, filling me with your seed, marking me as yours."

I might have said a great deal more about this if Sirius hadn't groaned just then. He'd been fairly quiet throughout the whole show. There had been a few small sounds, whimpers and gasps, and he was breathing a lot harder but he hadn't said a word since I had started.

I turned to look and see what was wrong. He hadn't moved from where he'd been standing, by the window. His eyes were wide and, judging by the expression on his face, he was as astonished by my behavior as I was. I could see his chest heaving and his cock was hard, red and weeping.

Our eyes met and the next moment he was across the room on top of me. His mouth was almost painful, so demanding it was against mine. All his normal gentleness was lost in the storm of his passion.

"I can't believe you did that." He growls between kisses. "I ought to put you over my knee for teasing me like that." He before he suckles at my neck, marking me.

"Oh Paddy," I whimpered, wrapping my arms and legs around him, trying to draw him closer. "Tell me more."


End file.
